Winter War
Mohar sprinted over the open, snowy ground towards the cave system as the air hummed with crystal energy. He needed to deliver his package to General Feriam at all costs. He stopped short as an explosion ripped the ground nearby, throwing him to the ground. He needed to get a good view of his surroundings as the explosion had kicked up a great deal of grit and dust. He activated his helmet's crystal heat detectors and searched for the unique crystals that the Glacies Troops used. There, at least several feet away. Mohar moved quickly through the smoke and slid down next to the Glacies soldier. He was barely alive and one of his arms was missing. The blood stained the snow dark red. The man's pain was evident. "Where is the base?" Mohan asked breathlessly. The man feebly pointed to the north, "a-are you going to leave me?" "No." He lifted the man over one shoulder and started hobbling as quickly as possible towards the base. The man was growing heavier with every step and the noise of battle was getting closer. Mohan saw three Ignis soldiers, and put the man on the ground and activated his Rapid Action Knife Supplier. All scouts wore them and they were highly effective. Two knives flipped up into Mohar's hands and he threw them with accuracy into the first soldier. Two more blades shot up to replace the ones he had used. He launched one into one soldier's knee and split the other one's jugular with a well aimed throw. By this time more soldiers were running to aid their comrades. He picked up a Crystal Bow and handed it to the man. "Can you fire that with one hand?" The man nodded and fired a burst of crystal energy into the closest soldier. Mohar continued to deliver his knives to the bodies of the enemy. At length the man said, "go on ahead. Leave me here so I can cover you." Mohar nodded and sprinted away, bombarding his foes as he went. He kept running towards where the man had pointed, not looking back. He needed to get to base as soon as possible. He deployed two more knives and ran with one in each hand in case he needed to use them in close combat. He could see the camp now and spurred on, he picked up his speed. "Sir!" The soldier stopped in front of General Feriam. "Who sent you? What is your name?" Feriam barked. "Mohar Niho, sir!" "Who sent you?" she asked again. "General Grey, sir!" "Indeed. Out with it! Why are you here?" "To deliver this package," he said as he removed the package from his backpack. Handing it to her, Feriam opened the package and put a warm meal on the table. "Mohar? Was this what he wanted to give me?" "They were issued to all the generals for the Harvest Moon Festival, sir." "Come and share it with me. You deserve it, Mohar." "Thank you, sir." he said sitting down. By the time he left to return to General Grey, Mohar was ready to take on the world.